


Falling into her Darkness

by Wowlover39



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Character, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Past Abuse, Punishment, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowlover39/pseuds/Wowlover39
Summary: Jaina, Thrall, Anduin and Baine are kidnapped by Sylvanas Windrunner whilst the other three are taken care of by the Jailer Sylvanas requests Jaina for herself. She takes Jaina to her secluded new home far away from her Alliance and horde enemies. Sylvanas needs her to understand the bigger plan, but she also wants Jaina for herself her body and her mind. Can Sylvanas get her to understand all the things she has done are for the greater good and she hasn’t lost her mind. Will Sylvanas ever get her head around having more than just a passing interest in the blond mage and realise that not everything inside her is dead.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be darker than my other's Sylvanas will be quite violent at times. There will be moments of abuse and punishment, exploring a darker side of Sylvanas. Jaina and Sylvanas will eventually be a couple but may take a while. This is set around the start of Shadowlands and will lead off down an alternative route. There may be some spoilers from some of the upcoming shadowlands content so please don't read if you haven't kept up to date with this. Also please don't read if you don't agree with any of the warnings above. Thanks to all who do read, I love these characters, especially Sylvanas and enjoy writing about them even though my writing is not the best. I will do my best to update at least weekly, but I also have the Coffee and Kisses to continue thanks.

Sylvanas sat in the dark room, her leg casually hung over the arm of the chair as she waited for the woman in front of her to wake. The woman’s head slumped forward the shackles attached to her arms and the wall the only thing keeping her upright. “Wakey wakey Lady Proudmoore I have things to do,” Sylvanas said in an irritated tone she wasn’t sure how long she had been waiting, but she was getting increasingly impatient. She swung her leg back over the chair and stood her patience all but gone as she walked towards the limp figure. Grabbing a handful of the silver hair, she dragged Jaina’s head up to get a look at her face.

Jaina looked so grubby now and tired nothing compared to how she usually looked her sea-blue eyes slowly opened now trying to focus on her surroundings. “Where am I?” croaked Jaina her throat felt parched, suddenly her eyes locked on to Sylvanas’s intense red eyes. “What the hell are you doing, what do you want,” she said, still finding it difficult to speak.

“I wanted you dear, and now it appears I have you, a treat from the Jailer for bringing the others to him” Sylvanas chuckled. “He let me have my pick, but there was only ever one choice for me, and that was you I believe we can have the most fun together” she replied with a salacious grin showing her sharp fangs. “Plus how could I pass up the most powerful and sometimes dangerous mage on Azeroth just think of what we could accomplish together.”

Jaina pulled at the chains that held her to the wall trying to get closer to Sylvanas “over my dead body banshee!” spat Jaina anger radiating from her.

Sylvanas shrugged “that can be arranged too, but it would be such a waste of your power and your other assets,” she said. Sylvanas picked up a glass of water and held it to Jaina’s lips, and she drunk greedily at it her throat felt so dry, then suddenly she stopped, and her cheeks went white with fear. A sigh came from Sylvanas, and she rolled her eyes “do you really think I have poisoned the water what would I gain from that” said Sylvanas incredulously. “If I were going to kill Lady Jaina Proudmoore, the alliance sweetheart I would do it with more flair and in front of a crowd not sneaking poison into your water but if you don’t want it fine!”

“Sorry,” said Jaina quietly as she pulled at the chains trying to reach the water, and Sylvanas returned the glass to her lips, and she finished it. Sylvanas pointed at the pitcher and Jaina nodded her head enthusiastically drinking another full glass. Jaina looked around at her surroundings, but there was little she could see in the dark room. “Where are the others? Is Anduin okay?” she asked now it was a little easier to talk.

Sylvanas shrugged showing little interest as she moved the chair closer to Jaina and sat down again. “I just retrieved them for the Jailer and took my prize I have no idea where they are and what he intends to do with them” she replied not being entirely truthful.

“If you or the Jailer hurt a hair on his head I will…” screamed Jaina.

“You will do what?” smirked Sylvanas getting up and walking over to her grabbing Jaina’s wrists pushing her back flat against the wall with her own body. “We both know with these special little anti-magic cuffs on you are no threat to me” she growled into Jaina’s ear. Sylvanas eyes closed as she took in the warmth of Jaina’s body against hers. The other woman was so intoxicating Sylvanas could feel her heart beating fast against her cold dead chest could smell her fragrance some flowery perfume she assaulted Sylvanas’s senses in a most delicious way.

Jaina stiffened at the proximity of Sylvanas “at least tell me what you plan to do with me?” she pleaded she wanted to be prepared for whatever sick plan Sylvanas had envisioned for her.

“Do you think I’m going to bluster and brag about my whole plan so that you can eventually escape and stop it? I don’t think so” Sylvanas replied. “How do you think I keep one step ahead of everyone certainly not by telling everyone my plan you will find out when you need to and not before.” Sylvanas reluctantly stepped back she looked down at Jaina’s curvy figure licking her lips “Although I’m sure you can guess some of it” she smirked. She wondered if she should lay off on the sexual advances a little because that was just an added extra not her main plan, but it was a lot of fun, and she experienced so little of that now. 

Jaina spat at Sylvanas, and it landed on her cheek “I would never sleep with a monster like you, you disgust me.” 

Next thing she felt was the sting of her cheek as Sylvanas slapped her, then wiped her own cheek. Sylvanas leant forward and ran her finger over Jaina’s cut lip then placed the bloody finger in her mouth she hummed at the sweet taste. “I wonder if all of you tastes this good, but that is for later,” she said “Anya, Velonara get in here now” yelled Sylvanas and the door immediately opened as the two dark rangers walked in. “Suspend her from the ceiling by her wrists lets see if a few hours like that will improve her manners” she hissed walking out the room.

“Yes, Dark Lady,” said both the woman to the back of Sylvanas’s head.

Sylvanas fired arrow after arrow into the target dummy frustrated with Jaina’s attitude earlier a few hours hung from her wrists should give her an adjustment. She knew full well the woman would not be that much of a pushover, but she was still annoyed. More annoyed with herself she had, had an obsession with the mage for some time she wanted her and Sylvanas always got what she wanted one way or another. Her arrows hit the mark every time, but the target dummy was hardly a challenge she lowered her bow; this was not helping her frustration.

Was forcing Jaina into some kind of relationship with her really what she wanted it would never be real. Although she wasn’t even sure if she could feel something any more not properly so would a forced relationship bother her? Why was this woman under her skin why did she want her so much yes the power she held was enticing, but it was more than that, it was more than wanting what she couldn’t have as well. Jaina had never shown any interest in her before only hatred, disgust and pity. She often wondered if it was because having Jaina would be another fuck you to Arthas and the Alliance.

What joy she would get from corrupting the Alliance sweetheart, them seeing her at Sylvanas’s side using her power against them, dragging her into the darkness. She needed some way to stop thinking everything was annoying her and just bringing up more questions than she had answers for. Sylvanas would much rather be between the sheets with Jaina making her call her name getting lost in each other rather than worrying what everything meant. “Kalira come” beckoned Sylvanas “what’s the word on her ladyship?”

Kalira approached Sylvanas “Anya said she screamed and shouted for an hour, but now she has gone quiet” she replied. 

“Hmm I will leave her a little longer, Kalira spar with me I need a moving, thinking target,” said Sylvanas shooting a final arrow into the target dummy which fell to pieces. Kalira looked at the target dummy and felt a bit nervous; she did not want to end up like it, especially if the dark lady was still in a mood. “You seem to be under the assumption it was a request it’s not now move!” she said with an irritated tone. “I’m not actually going to kill you at the most maim you” she smirked as Kalira readied her bow and ran off in the opposite direction. 

Sylvanas quickly moved out of the way of the shots fired at her as she stalked Kalira around the grounds of the secluded castle she now called home. She tracked Kalira into the woods a relatively dense woodland, but Kalira was very young and left a good trail behind. There were broken branches and disturbed ground everywhere the girl needed more training she would be speaking to Anya about that later. They couldn’t afford to be sloppy now they didn’t have the back up of the horde they needed to be a well-oiled team. Kalira would improve, or she would be cut loose, and that was one of the worst things for a dark ranger to disappoint her the dark lady.

She caught a glimpse of Kalira and smiled as she moved silently through the trees towards her prey, firing a couple of shots off at her deliberately missing any kill points. One hit Kalira in the shoulder the other in the lower leg, and she fell to the floor. Sylvanas moved to her position quickly and jumped down out of the trees towering above the fallen ranger. “You’re poorly trained and messy any basic Alliance, or horde hunter could have tracked you in minutes endangering all of us” hissed Sylvanas. 

“I’m sorry Dark Lady I tried…” mumbled Kalira worried of the consequences fear shone brightly in her eyes.

“Hush I don’t want excuses” snapped Sylvanas as she pulled the arrows out of the girl none too carefully. “Get up and follow me I need to have a word with my Ranger captain your training is sorely lacking,” she said walking off towards the castle Kalira limping behind her trying to keep up with her.

She walked into the castle grounds her mood no better with the poor effort Kalira had given. The two dark rangers guarding the central doorway looked up and stood to attention as Sylvanas closed in on them. “Clea fetch Anya and my tools immediately I will wait here” commanded Sylvanas as Clea nodded and headed into the castle at a run. Sylvanas pulled out a wooden box and sat on it as she waited watching as Kalira tried to keep off her wounded leg it was nothing the healers could not fix later.

A few minutes later, Anya hurried out of the door “Dark Lady, you requested me?”

Sylvanas laughed darkly, but Anya could tell she was not really amused, and it worried her “Do you not think I have enough to do I gave you the mantle of Ranger Captain because I thought you could handle it so what is this?” she said pointing at Kalira. Kalira stood there her feet unsteady as ichor dripped from her wounds, her eyes turned down to her feet. “I will tell you shall I a poorly trained dark ranger but who’s fault is that really? And who should I punish Ranger captain the choice is yours.”

Anya looked across at the girl Kalira and sighed “I am Dark Lady punish me” she said, not wanting Kalira to be hurt any more than she already was.

“Clea take Kalira to the healers and return here immediately” ordered Sylvanas and Clea headed straight for the girl and helped her inside the castle. Sylvanas got up and walked over to the ornate wooden box she had asked Clea to bring to her, opening it she retrieved a whip from inside. The whip was infused with magic so it could cause pain to the undead tapping directly into the magic that kept them alive. “We all suffer when there are weak links in our ranks, especially at the present time when we are short on numbers and heavily hunted” she stated.

She strode over to where Anya stood “you will receive ten lashes as a reminder I don’t tolerate failure or weakness” said Sylvanas. Sylvanas moved closer to Anya’s ear “Do not make me send you away too. I need those close to me to be giving their absolute best things are too fragile for anything less” she whispered. Anya knew Sylvanas was referring to Nathanos who had recently been banished, sent away in disgrace and their queen was still struggling with that. “Remove your outer armour and count the lashes out loud Anya” she instructed.

“Yes, my queen” replied Anya as she removed her cloak and her leather armour from her upper body, leaving her in a cotton tunic. Anya faced the wall and placed her hands against the wall bracing herself for the punishment to commence. 

Sylvanas stepped back and lifted the whip “are you ready Anya?” she said, and the dark ranger nodded. The first lash hit and Anya grunted spitting out the word one as the pain seared through her body. Next, the second and third lash hit her, Anya closed her eyes, trying to keep her voice even as Sylvanas continued it felt like she was being ripped apart. Her head rested against the rough brick wall trying to concentrate on maintaining control.

“Four, five, six” Anya said in a surprisingly calm voice that impressed Sylvanas despite what was happening now she liked Anya she had been part of her dark rangers from the start, and she had a lot of respect for her. But she needed her absolute best from them right now the was no room for error not with the number of enemies she had acquired she had to fulfil her plan everything rested upon it. There was a small break in Anya’s voice as she administered the final blow and lowered the whip. 

“See the healers and rest up then teach the girl, improve her skills next time I challenge her I want to see a marked improvement else the consequences will be most severe do you understand?” stated Sylvanas. Anya nodded pain etched across her face, and she winced as Sylvanas touched her shoulder. “If the girl is not up to being a dark ranger, you must inform me immediately.”Sylvanas looked down at the damaged skin of Anya’s back it was shredded and leaking ichor heavily at least there would be no infection with the right treatment it would heal in a few days.

Anya turned to look at Sylvanas “Yes my queen; I will not fail you again the girl will improve and meet your standards” she said.

Sylvanas kissed Anya’s forehead “good no go I have Lady Proudmoore to deal with send food and water leave it outside the room I do not wish to be disturbed.” Anya nodded picked up her leather armour and walked unsteadily into the castle as Sylvanas put the whip back into its case, picking it up. She wondered what awaited her in her bedroom hopefully Jaina would see sense and listen to her all the work she had done so far couldn’t be for nothing she thought as she strode into the castle back towards her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas continues to get under Jaina's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this I'm enjoying writing it.

Sylvanas strode into her room she placed the tray of food and drink on the table and walked over to the corner of the room where Jaina hung from. "So how are we feeling now lady Jaina a more agreeable mood?" she smirked. She looked weak, and her pale wrists look bloodied probably from struggling in her shackles. 

"I'm sorry" whispered Jaina barely audible it was only the exceptional elf hearing that Sylvanas still had, that heard it. "Please let me down" she pleaded in a hoarse voice worse than earlier her eyes only opening a fraction to lock with Sylvanas's. Sylvanas happy that the fiery mage was being honest slowly let her down until her feet touched the ground.

She moved closer to Jaina "I'm going to free your arms don't make me regret it or else the punishment will be much worse than before" hissed Sylvanas. Sylvanas removed the shackles from her arms and Jaina fell against her, her legs unable to hold her up. Picking her up Sylvanas laid her on the bed and stood over her watching. "You need to bathe and tend to those wounds before they become infected can you stand?"

Jaina managed to pull herself into a sitting position and groaned at her stiff, painful muscles. Her eyes looked over at the water and food "may I?" she asked. "I think if I have something to drink and rest a minute I could stand soon."

Sylvanas looked over "yes it would do me no good if you starved to death" she replied, getting up and bringing the tray over to Jaina placing it on the bed next to her. Jaina drained the glass of water straight away, and Sylvanas refilled it. She watched as Jaina hungrily tucked into the fruit and bread, barely giving herself time to swallow. Sylvanas watched her closely trying to remember the feeling of being hungry, the sweet taste of the fruit; apples had always been her favourite before her death she had enjoyed most fruit.

Jaina looked up and noticed Sylvanas watching her and suddenly felt embarrassed at the sight she was giving her. She wiped her mouth and held the plate out to Sylvanas "do you want some?" offered Jaina.

She clicked her tongue and shook her head "I have no need for food now it has no appeal any more, eat your fill" instructed Sylvanas. Jaina continued eating; she could still feel Sylvanas's eyes on her, and she wondered why. Finishing her second glass of water, she stood up and placed the empty tray and glass back on the side. "The bathroom is that way," she said as Jaina walked over towards the door opening it into a luxurious bathroom. In the centre of the tiled floor was a vast bathing pool which already seemed filled with steaming water.

"Are you going to stand there and watch?" asked Jaina as she started removing her boots. 

Sylvanas grabbed a chair and sat down just inside the room "better?" she scoffed, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her lap. Jaina glared at her but carried on "maybe if you went a little slower I would get more out of it" quipped Sylvanas which earned her another glare.

"You're so crude" snapped Jaina as she pulled the other boot off "you do your best to get under my skin and get a reaction." 

"Under it or on it is okay with me" Sylvanas smirked licking her lips as Jaina started to reveal more of her body. Sylvanas's eyes grew more intense as Jaina's robe gathered at her feet, exposing her soft womanly curves. A human woman always had fuller breasts and a more shapely curve to their hips which Sylvanas liked a lot and Jaina was no exception. Her eyes feasted on every inch of Jaina, especially when she removed her underwear "I see you take care of yourself, Lady Jaina everything neatly trimmed. 

"I hope you're enjoying the view because that's all you're going to get" hissed Jaina turning away from Sylvanas.

Suddenly Sylvanas was right next to her barely a couple of inches between them but careful not to touch her. "Is that, so we shall see dear" she whispered into the shell of Jaina's ear making her shudder.

"Is that a threat are you going to take what you want" Jaina replied, turning to look in Sylvanas's eyes.

Sylvanas's face turned angry "if you mean rape you then no you may think I'm a monster, but even I have limits, and I don't need to get my power that way" she hissed. "I have been on the receiving end of that kind of treatment and would never inflict that pain on to someone else."

Jaina looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth "I'm sorry I assumed" replied Jaina.

"You assume a lot, and that is why you are not ready to hear what I have to tell you just yet," said Sylvanas as she stripped off and dived into the bathing pool gliding through the water to the other side. She emerged and stood the other side of the pool and grinned when she realised she had Lady Jaina's rapt attention. "See something you like?" she asked laughing sweeping her hair back Sylvanas was not ashamed of her body it was not what it used to be, and she missed that, but she still looked good, and she knew it. "Are you coming in or are you just going stand there you look a little cold" she smirked as Jaina's nipples stood to attention.

Jaina's face reddened as she looked down at her chest and quickly stepped into the water, relaxing a little when submerged up to her neck. Sylvanas moved closer to her "what are you doing" asked Jaina backing off. 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes "give me your hands I want to check your wrists" she stated, taking hold of her hand before Jaina had a chance to do anything. She moved the magic dampening cuff back and inspected the wounds on Jaina's petite wrists. "They aren't too deep keep them clean, and they should be okay," Sylvanas said, grabbing a face cloth off the side and gently tending to them Jaina looked surprised. "I can be gentle when the situation warrants it," she said, continuing on the other wrist. "All better the rest you will have to attend to yourself your ladyship no maids or servants here."

"I have been bathing myself all my adult life I don't have servants" snapped Jaina. She watched as Sylvanas began to soap herself up. Jaina's eyes followed the trail of the washcloth, and she swallowed thickly as it went lower.

Sylvanas looked up and noticed Jaina's cheeks pink up "don't be embarrassed. I like your eyes on me the outside isn't ugly like the inside" she whispered. She sunk under the water to rinse off popping back up behind Jaina "All that pent up stress I could relieve that for you trust me I know my way around a woman's body very well, and you have such a beautiful body." "A night with me and you would forget all the failings of the men in your past" she whispered. "Mapping out every inch of your body with my fingertips and lips until you were nothing but a limp, sated stunning mess in my bed." 

Jaina's breath hitched, and she turned around to refute what she had just said, but Sylvanas was now out the water and drying off as she walked back into the bedroom. She groaned as she rubbed her thighs together with a few words from Sylvanas, and her body was tingling.

Jaina walked back through into Sylvanas's bedroom about twenty minutes later wrapped in a towel. "I wasn't sure what I was supposed to wear my robe is quite soiled," said Jaina as Sylvanas pointed to some clothes on the end of the bed. She walked over and picked up the nightdress "you expect me to wear this?" she asked, inspecting the very short, light blue silky nightshirt.

Sylvanas shrugged "it's that or nothing up to you I think that shade of blue quite suits you matches your eyes" she replied. Jaina grunted and threw off the towel pulling on the nightshirt her eyes bulged when she realised where Sylvanas attention was. She was cleaning a huge whip; she seemed to sense Jaina's shock and looked over. "It's important to maintain your tools" she chuckled "don't worry it's not for you dear, but I have some other toys if you're into that sort of thing might be best to work up to them though."

"No, thank you" snapped Jaina as another smile tugged at Sylvanas's lip she loved teasing the woman especially making her angry. "So what do you intend to do with me am I a prisoner here? How long for?" 

"For want of a better word yes, you are a prisoner, for how long? I'm not sure depends on how stubborn you are how many layers of ignorance I have to peel away before you listen" Sylvanas sighed. "Where would you like to sleep tonight chained to the wall, the floor or chained to the bed I know which one I would prefer but up to you?" she offered.

Jaina looked down at her wrists and rubbed them "are the chains essential, and I would prefer the bed if it doesn't inconvenience you" she replied.

"No not at all dear but I'm afraid the chains are necessary I would hate for you to try something stupid and attack me or escape" Sylvanas explained as she steered Jaina over to the bed. "Get yourself comfortable, and I will put them over the leather cuffs if you don't struggle and pull they shouldn't irritate your wounds." She secured Jaina's hands to the bed above her head but gave her more room to move then she was initially going to.

The bed was very comfy, but Jaina still fidgeted not used to sleeping with her arms above her head. "Are you going to put something on before you get in here" asked Jaina as Sylvanas walked around the bedroom completely naked still.

"Just remember you are in my room and my bed I feel most comfortable like this if it offends you it's something you will just have to get used to I am not changing what I do for you" stated Sylvanas.

"I'm here because you are holding me against my will under the pretence of revealing some vital information when you're really just playing some sick game trying to turn me against the alliance" spat Jaina. Before Jaina knew what was happening, Sylvanas was on all fours her face and body hovering inches from Jaina.

Sylvanas looked pissed off, and Jaina swallowed her throat suddenly feeling very dry those red eyes were boring into her. "This is why your not ready to hear it you think this is just about us or the Alliance and the Horde you don't think there are bigger players than us in this game" hissed Sylvanas. "I am not what you think I am I'm just willing to do the things that need doing that nobody else has the stomach for, the jobs the others don't want to dirty their hands with." "I've tried to explain multiple times in the past, and no one gets it so this time I'm going a different way about it" she sighed. "So yes you are my prisoner, you're mine, and you will do as I say, but I will assure you no harm will come to you from me or the people around me."

Jaina said nothing as she laid underneath Sylvanas the woman left no room for argument and with these cuffs on she had little chance of escaping. Maybe she just had to try and go along with it if she did the banshee would reveal her plan and this ordeal would be over with. She shifted on the bed careful not to touch Sylvanas she tried to fight against it, but her body was reacting to her. Especially being naked and inches away from her own, she wasn't blind; the woman was stunning. "Fine I will do what is needed, and this ordeal can be over."

A grin spread over Sylvanas's face "ordeal yes such an ordeal dear I retained my excellent sense of smell, and I can smell you your body betrays you Lady Proudmoore" she purred moving down Jaina's body and inhaling deeply. "You smell so good, but I can wait until you remove that stick from up your ass and stop denying yourself," said Sylvanas climbing off the bed. "I own my shit unlike you so I can admit you are driving me to distraction." Jaina watched as she strode over to the door, opened it a little and was whispering something.

One of her Rangers Anya followed her back in, Jaina tried to shuffle under the blankets to hide her body. "Why have you brought her in here?" asked Jaina.

"Because I told you just now you are driving me crazy and I need to rest tonight and I can't when I'm this worked up" Sylvanas replied. She turned to Anya then ignoring Jaina "are you up to this dear" she whispered into Anya's ear.

"Of course Dark Lady, it is my honour" replied Anya "anything you need." Sylvanas smiled and placed her hand at the back of Anya's head, bringing her closer and kissing her lips. It suddenly dawned on Jaina what was about to happen, and her heart sped up Sylvanas couldn't be serious. Sylvanas moved back dragging Anya's bottom lip between her teeth then Anya moved down her body running her hands down Sylvanas's hips.

Jaina kicked out at the end of the bed "you can't seriously be going to do this here and now" she said in a high pitched tone.

Sylvanas just laughed "take no notice Anya continue," she said. Jaina closed her eyes and turned away, which made her ears work better, picking up every noise. She could hear Sylvanas's words of encouragement and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Her eyes opened she couldn't stop herself Anya knelt in front of Sylvanas her face buried between her thighs. One of Anya's hands grabbed Sylvanas's breast; the other was wrapped around her thigh. Anya and Sylvanas's moans began to mingle together, and Sylvanas grabbed the desk behind her to steady herself.

Jaina couldn't tear herself away from Sylvanas face her eyes were closed, and her head flung back as she ground into Anya's face. She could feel herself getting uncomfortably aroused now Sylvanas might be evil, but she was incredibly sexy. Part of Jaina was angry she wanted it to be her but couldn't bring herself to cross that line Sylvanas locked eyes with her and smiled. "That's it Anya yes" moaned Sylvanas and she took hold of Anya's hair and kept her close riding her face. 

Suddenly Sylvanas stiffen, and her head flopped forward she made very little noise as she came, but her body shook and shuddered. After a few seconds, she dragged Anya to her feet "thank you, dear" whispered Sylvanas as she placed another kiss on Anya lips "you are a good girl." Sylvanas took hold of her chin "you may go now goodnight Anya."

"My pleasure Dark Lady goodnight" Anya replied and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Sylvanas walked over to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in next to Jaina, turning away from her. 

"I know that little show was for me, but it hasn't changed anything I still despise you" hissed Jaina.

Sylvanas pulled the blankets over them "It's just sex I needed to get off, and I did now go to sleep Lady Proudmoore so I can rest before that delicious smell of yours ruins everything." "Unless you have an itch that needs scratching?" she questioned laughing as Jaina grunted then went silent "I'm guessing that's a no." Jaina closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the ache she had between her legs there was no way she would let Sylvanas touch her, and she could not take care of it herself she had no choice but try to ignore it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina gets a bit of relief and manages to anger all those around her.

Jaina awoke to an empty bed and looked around the room it was empty and quiet. She'd had a terrible night nothing but images of Sylvanas and Anya then her and Sylvanas plagued her dreams. And that ache was still there it actually felt worse now she was so annoyed with herself that she was letting the banshee get to her. Suddenly she realised her hands were no longer shackled to the bed and an idea formed in her head. She needed her head straight so she could figure the quickest way out of here, but she needed to sort out this other problem first. 

Her hands moved under the covers, and she listened carefully making sure she was actually alone and couldn't hear a thing. Jaina moved the nightdress and ran her fingers through her soaked folds god she ached so much. She tried to imagine Kalec and her together, the feel of his body against hers but it just hadn't been that good with him, and the banshee's face kept appearing instead. "Fuck it" she whispered she would just let her mind go where it wanted she needed to get this done before she was disturbed. 

In her mind, she was writhing under Sylvanas's touch her mouth on Jaina's breast sucking and nipping at her pale skin. "Oh Sylvanas" she whispered as her fingers circled her clit her breathing ragged.

Jaina stiffened as she felt the bed dip "you called" purred Sylvanas now laying next to her. "A little informal I prefer my queen or Dark Lady" she chuckled. She opened her eyes to see Sylvanas smug face next to her "don't let me stop you" she said, pulling back the covers so she could get a better view. "Your so predictable Lady Jaina you talk in your sleep and have some filthy dreams just let go and finish what you started you won't get another chance do it now, or I secure your hands again leaving you in a right state."

"I hate you!" spat Jaina "you're fucking sick." 

"Are you sure it's me you hate right now or your self" Sylvanas sneered. Both thought Jaina as she laid there "let me help don't worry, I won't break my promise." Sylvanas moved closer to Jaina's ear "when you finally give in I'm going to slide my fingers deep inside you and fill you up and then fuck you until you beg me to stop as my tongue laps up everything you have to offer." She smiled as she noticed Jaina's fingers start moving again. Soft moans fell from Jaina's lips her eyes tight closed "that's it keep going I can see how wet I make you" she whispered.

"Sylvanas please" pleaded Jaina as her heels dug into the bed underneath her. Jaina wasn't sure if she was begging for Sylvanas to stop talking or carry on she had a bad feeling it was the latter.

Sylvanas had no intention of stopping "I will wrap my lips around your throbbing clit and suck it until your whimpering underneath me, and when you have begged enough I will finally let you come, but I won't stop until your body can't take any more push you to your limits" she whispered. "Now I want you to come for your queen and don't you dare quieten yourself unless you want to spend the day shackled to that wall." Jaina hated her body right now it's like it took orders from the fucking banshee as she came hard grinding into her hand.

"Oh my god, Sylvanas" Jaina groaned as the pleasure flowed through her. 

"That's it, good girl, I don't have to touch you to make you come you look beautiful when you do" purred Sylvanas. She suddenly took Jaina's fingers and placed them in her mouth, humming at the taste of Jaina on them. Her cold tongue thoroughly cleaned Jaina's fingers, and she just lay there and watched her. Jaina wished Sylvanas wasn't Sylvanas because she wanted to let go just touching herself wasn't enough but if she let herself fall would she ever be the same again. Would everyone know she had given herself willingly to the Banshee Queen, what would they think? "Do you care that much what others think?" asked Sylvanas this woman was in her head she knows everything thought Jaina.

Jaina sighed "why are you doing all this? Just tell me what you want to tell me and let's be done." Sylvanas still had hold of her hand, and she pressed it flat against her own chest suddenly she was overtaken by something it clawed at her insides and Jaina pulled her hand away quickly looking at it like it wasn't hers any more. "What was that?" she whispered, still trying to shake the weird feeling it left her with.

"You're Azeroth's most powerful sorceress you tell me?" replied Sylvanas.

She tentatively put her hand back on Sylvanas's chest and closed her eyes and let the feeling in trying to keep herself calm. "It's magic, but I have never felt anything like it before, where does it come from? it's stronger than anything I have felt before" gasped Jaina. The more she let it in, the more she wanted to it was so powerful and intoxicating. "It calls out to my magic" she sighed and then it was gone as Sylvanas removed her hand.

"You won't find anything like it on Azeroth, but you have to open your mind and hear the truth to understand it something you aren't ready for yet" whispered Sylvanas. "I have to go now. I will have food and water sent to you." Before Jaina had time to react, the banshee was gone, and she was left alone again. Jaina sat up and looked around she felt like Sylvanas had actually gone this time she felt a little dizzy still feeling that magic contained inside Sylvanas had shaken her completely. What was Sylvanas up to this time as the door opened Jaina pulled the covers around her body.

It wasn't Anya who bought the tray of food in but a younger dark Ranger one she hadn't seen before. "Where is Sylvanas?" she asked, looking at the young girl she put the tray down and turned around to Jaina.

"If the Dark Lady had wanted you to know where she was she would have told you" snapped the young girl. 

"Did she leave you any orders for me?" Jaina asked "will she be gone long?

"Just to bring food but I wouldn't tell you if she did it's not worth getting in trouble for I'm in enough as it is" sighed the girl.

Jaina grabbed a sheet off the bed and covered herself as she got up to grab the tray she was really hungry and decided to take the food when she could get it. "Are you staying here?" she asked as the girl made no effort to leave.

"I have been told to keep an eye on you, so you do not have to be chained up again I might be young but don't underestimate me" warned the young girl. Jaina considered if she could take her but guessed there would be more rangers outside so doubted she would get far.

She tucked into the food least the food was edible she was probably one of the only people to eat if they were all like Sylvanas. "So what have you done to be lumbered with being my baby sitter" asked Jaina between mouthfuls.

"I let down the Dark Lady and my fellow Rangers, but anything the Dark Lady asks me to do is an honour, and I will do without complaint," she said holding her head high.

All these Rangers seemed so loyal taking it to the extremes although Sylvanas was incredibly intimidating so Jaina could understand why but they loved her too. Jaina examined the girl she couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen when she had died. "Do you sleep with her too like Anya does" asked Jaina feeling a little uneasy.

"No, but I would if she wanted me to I would do anything for her, but that is only for the ones closest to her, and they say I'm too young" whined the girl. "Which is unfair because now I'm like this I will never age."

Jaina grunted, "you should be glad you don't have to do that you are too young it would be wrong, it's true then she does seem to have some boundaries," she said. "Why do you all follow her so faithfully are you all that scared of her?"

"We follow her not because we are scared but because we owe her our existence she is a great leader she clothed us, gave us shelter and trains us we get much from her and are proud to serve her" explained the girl. Jaina shook her head; they were all so deluded following like a sheep giving more than she deserved. "You're Alliance and wouldn't understand she will make you see sense then you will know how much the Dark Lady has sacrificed for everyone and Azeroth." 

The tray was pushed to one side as Jaina finished everything and got up "if we are going to be spending time together can I at least know your name" asked Jaina walking over towards the bathroom still wrapped in the sheet. 

"It's Kalira" mumbled the girl as she followed Jaina towards the bathroom.

"Do I not get any privacy around here" Jaina grumbled watching as the girl stood in the doorway with her eyes turned down looking at her feet. "Least you have the decency to avert your eyes I guess I should be grateful." She threw down the sheet and climbed into the bathing pool that was hot again; it must be controlled by magic to keep its heat and be ready for when it was needed.

Kalira shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot "you belong to the Dark lady it would not be proper to see you undressed she would be angry" she replied. 

"I do not belong to anyone I'm my own person I do not fall at her feet like you do" Jaina yelled angrily. "She can do what she wants to me, but I will never be hers, she is cruel and evil" she spat. Kalira walked forward anger radiated from her; her fists were clenched at her sides "you want to hurt me, don't you, but you can't." "See you would only be defending her, but she would still punish you severely if you hurt me wouldn't she the Dark Lady has warped your mind," said Jaina.

"You think you know her so well, but you don't you don't have a clue what motivates her and when she lets you know it will turn your world upside down" sneered Kalira as she backed off looking down again.

It had been several hours since Sylvanas had left and after their run in Kalira had refused to talk to her. Jaina had tried several times, but Kalira simply ignored her and stood looking down in the corner of the room. She had entertained herself with some books Sylvanas had kept on the shelf texts and documents all about her research on the forsaken. Suddenly the door opened, and Sylvanas walked in her eyes, turning to Kalira stood in the corner who straightened up as soon as she registered who it was. Sylvanas approached her and placed her finger under her chin, raising her face to look at her. "Kalira you have done a good job today and you have pleased me I know how taxing her ladyship can be so go take some free time but stay close to Anya in case she needs you," said Sylvanas.

"Yes, Dark Lady thank you" Kalira replied and bowed she gave Jaina one last glare as she exited the room. 

Sylvanas strode over to a chair opposite the bed where Jaina was sat and took a seat crossing her legs and watching Jaina. "I really should punish you for these outbursts, but it wouldn't bring me any pleasure right now I have too much on my mind" Sylvanas sighed. "But don't think you have gotten away with it punishment will come just not right now." "You will be pleased to know I have seen the boy king today and he is still breathing; he is obviously not as tiresome as you or the Jailer has a lot of patience" she replied. 

"What about the others? When will the Jailer release them?" said Jaina putting the book down she had been reading. She felt so relieved that Anduin was okay but worried about what he was going through and if he could cope.

"Oh yes I have seen Baine, and he assured me that if I lay a finger on you, he will make me pay it was quite amusing actually especially when I reminded him how easily I dispatched Saurfang and his threats held no weight with me" she chuckled. "Thrall was surprisingly quiet hopefully; the Jailer is making more progress with him than I am with you." "As for when the Jailer will release them I have no idea I'm not privy to that information" shrugged Sylvanas. There was a knock at the door, and another dark ranger entered one Jaina hadn't seen before with a tray of food. "Over there on the bed," said Sylvanas as she got up and walked over to where Jaina was sat.

Jaina began to eat the meal but was well aware her every move was being watched by Sylvanas and wondered why. "You make me nervous when you stare like you have done something to my food," said Jaina.

"I have told you before it would do me no good to poison you I need you alive and coherent not my style anyway there would be more enjoyable ways to kill you" Sylvanas replied.

"So you have put some thought into it then I'm honoured" snapped Jaina continuing to eat. "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked.

Sylvanas laughed "oh, I don't hate you, dear, I hate what you stand for the pompous Alliance claiming to be the good guys when we all know you're not." "But the Lady Proudmoore I really like was the angry, vengeful one after Theramore now she is one I could really work with I know she is still in there somewhere" she purred.

"She has gone" snapped Jaina "that came from tragedy and despair; you're just cold and calculating."

"Oh yes cold unfeeling Sylvanas" she spat, looking angry now "let me just fill you in on what your sweet prince did to me shall we." Jaina actually backed off a bit it seemed like she had touched a raw nerve now. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Anya walked in Sylvanas head snapped around "I told you I was not to be disturbed!"

Anya looked uneasy "I'm sorry my queen, but this is urgent there has been a death," she said her eyes flicking to Jaina then back to Sylvanas.

Sylvanas went to move across to Anya and Jaina grabbed her arm "who is it? Please, I need to know" she pleaded. She ripped her arm from Jaina's grasp and continued out of the room, locking the door behind her. Jaina got up and ran to the door banging on it and kicking it "if it's Anduin I swear I will kill you all of you" Jaina screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas goes out, leaving Jaina alone with one of her angry rangers bent on revenge.

Sylvanas strode away from the door not that Jaina would be able to hear anyway and turned to Anya. “Well, who is it? I doubt it’s the boy king he was fine when I left earlier and killing him was never part of the plan” said Sylvanas.

Anya looked a little apprehensive to speak but knew the longer she remained quiet, the more she would irritate the Dark Lady. Sylvanas hands went to her hips, and her head leant to one side, waiting impatiently now. “It’s Nathanos,” said Anya watching the Dark Lady’s reaction there was a slight moment of shock then the neutral face came back. 

“Who?” she barked, but she had a sneaky suspicion who had done it. 

“Tyrande Whisperwind he was already being attacked by many heroes, and she swept in and finished him off” explained Anya she had never understood the relationship between Nathanos and the Dark Lady. She had once thought it was romantic but not now maybe one-sided on him, but the Dark Lady had a taste for women, especially one in particular much to her dismay. Not that she would ever class herself good enough for her queen not for much more than a bed warmer. Not that Anya felt much of anything any more and she doubted the Dark Lady did either.

“Did this happen at his residence?” asked Sylvanas, knowing that’s where he told her he would be when she had dismissed him. Anya nodded, and Sylvanas considered her options “did they leave the body?” she asked. Again Anya nodded “right you and Kalira are with me we will go retrieve the body and bring it back here.”

Anya looked a little worried, and her attention was drawn to Kalira she had barely had time to do anything with her. “Are you sure we should bring Kalira and not a more experienced Ranger?” she asked.

“Are you questioning my orders?” snapped Sylvanas she waved her hand “I know you haven’t had much time with her she can learn as she goes from me.” Sylvanas strode over to Kalira her fingers pulling her face up “you won’t disappoint me again will you dear?” and Kalira shook her head. “Good this may be dangerous I do not know if the night warrior will know I’m coming and be waiting, so you need to keep your wits about you she is a lot more dangerous now and has a thirst for vengeance.”

“Yes, Dark Lady, we will not let you down” Anya replied “what of Lady Proudmoore?” 

Sylvanas considered this for a moment “Velonara attend Lady Proudmoore provide her with food but do not tell her yet who has died let her stew for a bit I will tell her when I return” she said. Velonara looked agitated at being left to babysit the prisoner, and Sylvanas noticed this “not happy with your task dear I won’t be happy if she escapes so do as I ask” she commanded. 

Velonara schooled her face “Yes, of course, Dark Lady.”

A couple of hours had passed since Sylvanas had left in a hurry and Jaina sat on the edge of the bed. She had continued to shout and threaten for a while after but had soon realised it was doing her no good and Sylvanas wasn’t even there any more to hear her. Her body felt numb, and her mind did nothing but worry as she sat there just waiting hoping it wasn’t Anduin or one of the others. Jaina was pulled from her thoughts as the door opened and she looked up hopefully only to realise it was another one of Sylvanas’s dark rangers with a tray of food.

“I suppose if I ask where and when Sylvanas will be back, you won’t tell me,” asked Jaina looking the dark ranger up and down. She looked around the ranger into the hallway and noticed several more two on guard, and another stood watching her from just next to the doorway.

“You presume right Lady Proudmoore” replied the dark ranger as she placed the food down on the side. But Jaina looked at her with confusion when she didn’t immediately leave she just stood there like she was waiting for something. “Are you not hungry?” she asked with a smirk on her face tapping her foot.

Jaina got up and walked across the room and picked up the tray taking it back over with her to the bed. The ranger looked almost excited as she went to pick up the lid from the food as much as they could be excited anyway. As soon as Jaina lifted the lid, she knew why whatever was on the plate oozed and leaked a noxious smell and she pulled away from the plate. “Oh my god, what is that” shrieked Jaina covering her mouth and nose with her hand disgusted at what lay in front of her.

The dark ranger started chuckling at Jaina’s reaction “that's your dinner do enjoy because there will be nothing else until tomorrow morning” she said. “Why don’t you try the drink something to wash it all down with” laughed the ranger turning around to the other one in the doorway who was also finding this amusing. Jaina eyed them suspiciously guessing the drink was probably not much better than the food but picking it up anyway. The minute it got close to her nose, she gagged whatever it was it smelt putrid almost as bad as the food.

“You can’t do this Sylvanas won’t be happy when she returns she promised me I would not be harmed and treat properly giving me this,” said Jaina shoving the offending article away from her in disgust. 

The dark ranger just shrugged “enjoy your meal” she smirked as she exited the room and Jaina could hear a lot of laughter coming from the hallway outside. She picked up the tray keeping it at a distance she was already feeling queasy and didn’t want the thing sitting their under her nose all night. Jaina put it on the side covering it back up and walked over towards the bathroom walking in she went up to the taps and turned it on putting her hands underneath and scooping some of the cold water up in her hands and drinking it. 

After a couple of handfuls, she went back into the bedroom and went back over to the tray. She could guess easily that however long Sylvanas was gone for that, the food would not get any better until she returned. Jaina opened one of the drawers and rooted around in the papers and other stuff pulling out an empty leather pouch. Opening it, she grabbed another piece of material and wrapped it around her face taking the lid off the food she grabbed the spoon and started scooping some of the supposed food into the leather pouch. God whatever it was smelt even worse when it was disturbed, making Jaina’s eyes water.

Jaina knew there would be no evidence left of what they had been doing when Sylvanas returned they weren’t that stupid, so she was going to keep the evidence to show her once she returned. She just hoped she wouldn’t be gone for long if she was only going to be surviving on a little water from the tap. Covering the food back up, she closed the leather pouch and tucked it out of sight and out of smell range under the bed. Sylvanas had promised her no harm was going to come to her whilst she was here, and Jaina intended to hold her to that. None of the rangers had touched her but starving her was harming her too she thought as she climbed on to the bed and grabbed a book off the side trying to distract herself from her queasy stomach.

Anya and Kalira were crouched in a tree a few metres away from the dark lady they had been like this for hours, and Kalira was getting bored. She had spent many years as undead, but her mind was still very much that of a teenager hence the boredom. “Why aren’t we doing anything?” she whined, “no one is around the body has just been laying there for ages.”

“Shush,” said Anya “the dark lady knows what she is doing if she hasn’t gone in yet to retrieve him she has a good reason for it and one we should not question” she hissed scowling at the young girl. “I do not fancy taking another whipping for you, so do as you are asked and be patient.” Suddenly a vine slithered up from the trunk of the tree and fastened itself around Kalira’s ankle then moved on to the other one until it reached up to most of the bottom half of her body. Kalira gave a panicked look at Anya who recognised the dark lady’s magic “try to keep calm and don’t resist” she said shrugging. 

The vines moved Kalira from the tree she was in over to where Sylvanas was and hung her upside down next to her. “So I hear you would just like to go in and fetch the body and not wait until I have made sure it’s safe?” Sylvanas whispered, turning to look at the squirming girl. “Tyrande Whisperwind was not a woman to be toyed with before never mind now she has the night warrior in her but if you know better go right ahead and storm in there dear,” she said. “But don’t mind if Anya and I hang back here I will not give the night warrior the pleasure of taking any more of my rangers or me prisoner.”

Kalira shook her head “no I’m sorry Dark Lady, of course, I don’t know better” she mumbled as she hung there still upside down least, she wasn’t alive, so the blood wasn’t running to her head. Sylvanas turned around and signalled Anya she nodded and Kalira wondered what was going on now. Sylvanas started moving leaping silently through the trees around the perimeter of Nathanos’s property with Kalira following still wrapped up in the vine. “Maybe I could come with you under my own steam” she suggested feeling very uncomfortable being whipped around through the air.

“I need you to be exactly where I ask you to be when I ask you” snapped Sylvanas “, and this is the best way to ensure it.” “Don’t worry dear, I don’t think we will be waiting much longer there is someone here, but I don’t think it is the night warrior?” she said. 

Jaina had woken early the next morning to more of the same treatment an inedible breakfast it didn’t come as a surprise she had expected as much. This time though the dark ranger hadn’t stayed to see her reaction. She had just scooped some more of the vile concoction up and hidden it away under the bed before drinking some more tap water and bathing. Least she still had that relaxing in the warm water of the bathing pool it did nothing to appease her growling stomach though, and her mind wondered. 

“Chocolate, fruit, bread the list went on god she missed Boralus and all the fine food it produced. As soon as she got out of this if she did, she would go back there and stay with her mother for a while and just relax she was owed it. For now, though she had resigned herself to her situation here unless she could get these damn cuffs off, she had no chance of getting out of here, and she did her fruitless pull and twist of the leather hoping it would come off. Jaina sat on the bed and looked through the drawers for anything with a sharp edge, hoping to damage the cuffs enough to remove them.

This was most likely useless, but she had to try plus she had little else to do to pass the time it would soon be a whole day since Sylvanas had left. In some weird way she kind of missed her she wouldn’t be treated like this if she was here and she would have someone to talk to and hopefully be able to make some headway in getting Sylvanas to spill her big secret and move on. She wasn’t worrying that much for Anduin because she had this feeling he was safe and well she didn’t know how or why but she just knew. 

Finally, the time had come for action and Kalira was glad the Dark Lady had eventually let her down, and they were moving into retrieve Nathanos’s body. Sylvanas turned “I order you to stay here and keep watch whoever is watching is over there on the west side, but they are doing well to stay out of my grasp,” she said, and Anya nodded. Kalira inwardly groaned more standing around yay but had more sense than to voice it this time. 

Sylvanas slipped through the trees and approached Nathanos’s body the man looked so small now in a crumpled heap. She swooped down and picked him up carrying his body into his nearby house she wanted a few moments of privacy before returning to Anya and Kalira. Nathanos’s body was laid out on the table, and she stared down at him, knowing exactly where his spirit would have gone into the Maw. This meant she would see him again what state he would be in after time in the Maw she wasn’t sure. Her time in the Maw had been brief but very traumatic, except for visiting with the Jailer she didn’t wish to spend any more time there.

Their relationship had always been complicated; she did love the man, but it wasn’t a romantic love not that either of them could experience that any more anyway. She moved to remove some dirt from his cheek with her thumb. “I won’t let your body rot here if everything goes to plan you will need it again, but you know I can’t sacrifice everything else to get you back” she whispered into his ear as if he was still there. Sylvanas backed off and readied her bow as she heard noises outside the house.

Anya and Kalira entered with three struggling elves in tow “we have caught those that were keeping watch my queen” said Anya. “They seem to be from the Silver Covenant sent by your…”

“Yes, I’m well aware who sent them. I’m surprised she is not here herself to try and take me down” Sylvanas replied. “It’s been so long since we had a family reunion and I miss them so” she chuckled. She walked forward and grabbed the middle elf by his hair, turning him around to face the others and nodded towards Anya and Kalira who quickly slit their throats. Their bodies dropped to the floor, and the elf that Sylvanas held gasped. Moving closer to his ear she wrenched his head to the side “tell your captain that I personally am holding her little mage friend and if she wants to see her again she better come and get her, alone!” she hissed.

Sylvanas opened the door and let him go when he didn’t immediately move gripped by fear she kicked him in the back sending him falling forward. “Go before you end up like your friends, and I find someone else to deliver my message” growled Sylvanas. She turned to Anya and Kalira “bring him and be careful we may have use for his body yet” she snapped “I doubt they were the only ones in this area.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas pushes Jaina to her limits.

The door swung open, and Sylvanas walked through it to find Jaina laid on her side, facing away from her. Sylvanas sighed "wakey wakey dear I'm home it's nearly eleven. I thought you would be up by now" she smirked. 

"I'm not asleep," said Jaina in a hoarse voice just laying there without moving.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes "come now Lady Proudmoore are we still sulking because I left you without telling you who had died it's not your precious boy-king he still breathes so does Thrall and Baine so the dramatics can stop before you annoy me."

"Thank you for telling me I appreciate that" sighed Jaina, still not moving. She sat down on the bed next to Jaina.

"Oh dear do cheer up you're no fun at all in this mood I much prefer when you are spitting acid at me and fighting with me why so dreary?" asked Sylvanas.

Jaina hunched further over "I just don't have the energy to entertain you today" she whispered.

Sylvanas sighed, taking Jaina's arm and yanking her on to her back and was surprised by how pale she was and tired looking. She took hold of her chin, examining her she had dark circles under her eyes and looked awful. Sylvanas wiped her hand on her cloak "you're not ill are you I will send a healer in.

"I'm not ill I'm hungry and thirsty" snapped Jaina finding some energy.

"Why have you not been eating and drinking if you think a hunger strike will persuade me to let you go don't get your hopes up because there are ways I can make you eat and drink and they won't be pleasant" replied Sylvanas. Jaina didn't answer just turned back over and faced away from her again. "Well, I expected better than this pathetic display from Lady Proudmoore fair enough force-feeding you it is, and you can be chained back to the wall whilst I do it" she stated.

Jaina turned back over in an instant "no, please don't chain me to the wall again I couldn't eat what they gave me it was inedible I haven't eaten a thing since you left it was disgusting" she spat.

"Well, I'm so sorry our food does not reach the high standards of her ladyship as you may have noticed you are not in your castle now been waited on hand and foot by servants" Sylvanas hissed.

"It's not that at all would you eat this" replied Jaina leaning over the side of the bed and throwing the leather pouches on top next to Sylvanas. "Even the water was tainted I presume you didn't know about it, but maybe you did, and it's another one of your sick mind games!"

Sylvanas picked up one of the pouches and eyed it wearily "what are these and what are you going on about my orders were to feed you and make sure you didn't escape nothing else." Jaina said nothing just pushed the bags closer to her "if there is anything in here that harms me you will pay dearly" she said, opening one of the bags carefully. Her features held a disgusted look as she opened the bag and the smell hit her "what the hell is that it smells worse than Ogrimmar in the summer" said Sylvanas pulling away from the contents of the bag.

"That is what was served to me every mealtime, and as I said the water was tainted too, I have been taking sips of water from the bathroom to keep me going" Jaina explained. 

She closed the bag and picked the others up "this has nothing to do with me, but you can be assured I will punish the one that has done this no one harms something of mine I made you a promise of no harm coming to you and I will keep it" she stated. Sylvanas strode towards the door "Kalira come here at once" ordered Sylvanas and the girl immediately walked up to her "take these and if you value what little sense of smell you have left I suggest you don't open them just dispose of them." "Then get a large pitcher of fresh water and the best fruits and meat we have and bring them here quickly," she said, "and where the hell is Velonara I need to speak to her?" 

"Yes, Dark Lady," she said bowing and taking the pouches from her "Velonara is out in the yard, my queen." 

"Kalira I'm trusting you go now and hurry back with the food stay in the room whilst I return," said Sylvanas and Kalira bowed again before running off towards the kitchens. Sylvanas turned to Jaina "when she returns eat and drink you will need your strength for later" she stated before shutting the door and leaving.

Sylvanas walked across the yard towards Velonara who was stood with a couple more rangers at least she had the decency to look guilty as she locked eyes with the Dark Lady. "Leave us now," said Sylvanas addressing the other two Rangers who bowed and quickly scurried away sensing the mood of the Dark Lady was not good. "Do not disrespect me even more by pretending not to know what you have done."

"Yes my queen I know what I have done and would do it again if given the chance harm Jaina Proudmoore not disrespect you Dark Lady" stated Velonara keeping eye contact with Sylvanas.

She set her teeth getting angrier by the minute "You're either really brave or really stupid which one it is I'm not sure of yet" hissed Sylvanas. "You have wilfully tried to damage something of mine you know there will be consequences for it so why? Please tell me" she asked surprised Velonara's eyes were still locked with hers.

"That woman deserves everything she gets and more my family were living and working in Dalaran when she and your sister decided to purge it as she became the self-appointed judge and decided all Sunreavers had to be expelled from the city" she spat. "My family members had committed no crime, just innocent shop owners who got caught up in it all and killed."

Sylvanas stood there and chewed on her lip, yes the purge had been unjust, but she couldn't allow any of her Rangers to seek out there own revenge and go against her orders it made her look weak, and that would not do. "I understand your hatred of the woman and what she did, but you also understand I can not let you just disobey an order and harm something of mine you will be punished" stated Sylvanas. "Now was not the time to exact your revenge, but I think I have come up with a suitable punishment for you."

"I will take any punishment you decide is necessary Dark Lady because as I said earlier, I would do it again" admitted Velonara. Sylvanas pushed Velonara over to the middle of the yard next to a large wooden post stuck out the ground with chains hanging from it. 

She secured Velonara's hands to it and stepped back "I will be back soon" and walked away towards the castle.

Jaina jumped as Sylvanas re-entered the room finishing off the food she had been given and looking a lot better than before. Kalira stood in the corner of the room watching as Sylvanas walked back over to Jaina. "Feeling better?" she asked, and Jaina nodded "I'm taking you for a little fresh air you haven't been outside since you arrived." She was glad to be getting some fresh air, but she couldn't help but wonder about Sylvanas's motives she didn't do things out of the goodness of her heart.

"Thank you" replied Jaina as Sylvanas reached out and took the empty tray putting it on the side. Then grabbed some of the shackles and attached them between Jaina's wrists and then some more to her ankles enough to move her legs a little but short enough so she couldn't run. "Is this all really necessary? I have no idea where I am so won't be running anywhere?" she asked. 

"I'm afraid, so I'm not taking any chances on you getting away you will hopefully be getting a visitor soon, and you wouldn't want to miss them" smirked Sylvanas. Sylvanas helped Jaina to her feet and held out her arm "shall we go for a stroll then?" she smiled as Jaina took her arm and carefully moved her feet not wanting to trip "it's such a nice day for it." Suddenly she stopped "one more thing your robes look like rags now it won't do for a lady," she said, moving her hand conjuring a new outfit for Jaina.

Jaina gasped and looked down at herself "where is the rest of it?" she asked she now wore black leather thigh length heeled boots, a black leather skirt that was split at both sides right up to her hips which showed the very thin pair of panties and her whole stomach showed as her top half was covered with a black bustier top which pushed her breasts up nearly under her nose. Her hair was placed in the usual plait Jaina had left it down that morning not having the energy to be bothered with it. Sylvanas had finished her outfit change with a black leather collar around her neck "you are determined to humiliate me aren't you" hissed Jaina.

Sylvanas smiled "not at all dear you look incredible you have an amazing body you should show it off instead of dressing dowdy like your mother" she replied. "You are one of the most powerful sorceresses on Azeroth you should dress like it show people you should be respected of course clothes are only one part of it, it's how you carry yourself too" explained Sylvanas as she walked along the hallway with Jaina. "If you aren't sure about the colour I could change it, red leather perhaps?" 

She leaned in "I hardly think the colour is the problem here, do you? If I must wear this black is fine" hissed Jaina as they reached the door to outside. Jaina had tried to make a mental note of her surroundings as they walked through the corridors. They stepped out, and the breeze against her skin felt nice it was just getting dusk, but her hopes of making a mental map of the outside area were dashed when she noticed it was just dense forest nothing distinguishing at all.

As they got closer, she noticed the Ranger in the middle of the courtyard chained to a post and an awful feeling ran through Jaina, Sylvanas was going to make her watch the punishment. This was nothing to do with getting some fresh air. She turned to Sylvanas wide-eyed "please I don't want to see this you have brought me out here deliberately" she said.

Sylvanas smirked "oh Lady Proudmoore this is not a spectator sport you will be conducting the punishment she wronged you more than me, but first we are going to have story time" she purred. Jaina felt sick she couldn't, wouldn't punish this woman she would sooner take it herself. She dragged Jaina closer to the Ranger "Velonara tell her what you told me before she decides how many lashes you deserve." 

Velonara glared at Jaina "I should have done more, you deserve it you should be dead" she spat.

Sylvanas sighed and grabbed Velonara's chin "just the story, please. I do not have all day!" 

"My family worked in Dalaran and were there when you decided to get rid of all the Sunreavers for something a couple may have a hand in they were simple store owners they didn't deserve to be slaughtered by you and the Silver covenant," said Velonara. "They were just trying to get out of there when the exit was blocked the dragon hawks killed it may be the silver covenant that actually did the deeds, but they were acting on orders from you." "They cowered in their stores frightened worried for their kids and they were just murdered you were seen attacking people to they were unarmed!" she yelled.

Jaina looked queasy "the Sunreavers needed to be kicked out the city they helped the horde steal the divine bell, and unfortunately some innocents got caught up in it happens I'm sorry your family was killed" she stated.

"You lying bitch it wasn't an accident you were seen in the streets with your water elementals attacking civilians who were just trying to escape" hissed Velonara. "You are no better than any of us you have blood on your hands you're a fucking murderer."

Sylvanas walked up to Jaina "not so innocent now are we and we all know it's not the first time you have committed such crimes is it?" she whispered. "Maybe everything isn't so black and white as it may seem and we are more alike than you care to acknowledge." 

"I'm nothing like you. I had my reasons for what I did that day and any other occasion you bring up" growled Jaina. 

"Enough of this Kalira bring me my whip," she said as Kalira was instantly at her side with the box she kept her tools in. Sylvanas opened the box and picked out the magic-infused whip and turning to Jaina, holding it out to her. Jaina turned away and refused to take it there was no way she was going to whip the Ranger even if she had to take it herself. She still believed she was right in what she did in Dalaran that day and was sorry the Ranger's family was killed, but it wasn't her fault.

"I won't take it I'm not doing it if you want her punished you will have to do it or punish me instead," said Jaina.

Sylvanas took her hand and placed the whip in, but Jaina refused to grip it until it suddenly heated up in her hand, burning her and making her grasp it. "Go on she was a blood elf, a member of the horde think of all the horde has done to you personally" whispered Sylvanas. "You know deep down there is part of you that wants to make her pay to let the darker side of yourself out Jaina."

"No" yelled Jaina as she shut her eyes trying to shut out Sylvanas but she couldn't the Banshee was everywhere in her mind trying to poison it. "You can't make me do it" she screamed as Sylvanas continued to push her.

"You are right I can't, but maybe someone else should take her place" Sylvanas replied.

Jaina opened her eyes "fine go ahead put me in her place I don't care" she hissed. Sylvanas signalled to the other Rangers to release Velonara, and they walked up to her, removing the shackles holding her to the post. Velonara rubbed at her wrists and stepped back her eyes, never leaving Jaina hatred shone from them.

"Go Velonara I will deal with you later this is not over you saw fit to damage what is mine, and there will be consequences," said Sylvanas as the Ranger walked away towards the castle. Jaina waited for her turn to be strung up from the post. Sylvanas yanked her own cloak off and went and stood close to the post "I never said it was you Lady Proudmoore, I don't think the shackles are necessary I promise not to run" she smirked. The realisation of what was going to happened hit Jaina Sylvanas wanted Jaina to whip her. Some of the Rangers stepped forward clearly concerned about what was going to happen "do not interfere anyone does and they will be instantly banished, go back inside" commanded Sylvanas.

Anya stepped closer "you can't do this my queen" she pleaded.

"It is my decision now follow my orders and leave us" she yelled, Anya took a last look at Sylvanas and ushered the other Rangers towards the main door of the building. Sylvanas removed the armour from her upper body, leaving the skin on her back totally exposed. "When you're ready Lady Proudmoore don't leave it too long I would hate to get a chill" Sylvanas chuckled.

Jaina just stared at her "I'm not going to whip you either you need to be brought to justice but not this way not by my hand" she replied trying to let go of the whip, but it would not budge. She presumed it was held there by magic, but she did not have to use it.

"This is the perfect opportunity to make me pay not many would refuse at this point I doubt even my sisters would refuse" stated Sylvanas. "Take my offer you won't get it again hurt me, not much else can any more."

"I said no it's not for me to decide what you deserve," said Jaina her hands falling in front of her the whip still in her grip.

Sylvanas turned her head "okay you need some encouragement let's see what buttons I can push shall we, I have killed alliance soldiers without a second thought blighted them making sure it was a slow painful death" she stated.

"This is all some game to you stop it! I won't lift this whip against you" snapped Jaina this is not what she did, and she wouldn't do it now.

"Fine, you need more motivation how about when I took Baine held him as a traitor and tortured him or when I raised your brother from the sea now that's personal I planned to turn him against you destroy your family from the inside" she purred watching the anger rise on Jaina's face.

"Yeah, but you failed, and he is back with us" Jaina replied "just stop this isn't going to work" she snapped.

Sylvanas locked eyes with her "what about Darnassus you weren't directly affected by it, but it must have stung all those innocents women and children slowly burning to death with no means of escape even Nathanos hesitated when I gave him the order" she laughed.

"Enough" screamed Jaina "I don't want to hear any more you evil bitch just shut your mouth" she yelled visibly shaking now the Banshee was getting to her.

The look on Jaina's face told Sylvanas she was heading in the right direction, so she pressed on. "What about Theramore I didn't have a direct hand in it but I didn't stop it either I knew what he had planned I let him slaughter the whole town people you thought of as family and friends snuffed out" she chuckled. Then she saw it the rage as Jaina brought up the whip and hit her hitting diagonally across her back, breaking the skin and Sylvanas hissed as pain flowed through her. "That's it Jaina" she yelled, and Jaina struck her, again and again, separating flesh from bone but Sylvanas refused to scream.

"I fucking hate you" screamed Jaina raining more blows to her damaged back there was an art to using the whip, but this was clumsy causing more damage to Sylvanas than needed. Finally, Sylvanas collapsed falling to her knees, feeling nothing but pain her body no longer cold as a fire raged through her. Jaina dropped to her knees absolutely distraught she couldn't believe what she had just done she had given into Sylvanas given in to her rage. Finally, the whip slipped from her hands, and she wasn't sure if it was because Sylvanas had got what she wanted or could not continue with the magic in her current state. Jaina just knelt there breathing heavy watching the crumpled up Sylvanas a sight she had never seen before her looking so weak.


	6. Capter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas struggles with her injuries, and things move forward between them until Jaina says something she shouldn't.

Nothing had been said for the last fifteen minutes both women were inside their heads and had not moved an inch. Sylvanas was not sure she could move right now the pain wasn’t as intense any more, but it was still very much there. Jaina looked over at Sylvanas slumped against the post, ichor leaking heavily from the wounds on her back. She had caused them, she had lost control, but only because Sylvanas had pushed her buttons to what ends Jaina wasn’t sure. But she felt bad and wondered how Sylvanas would take it if she went over to check on her. 

Jaina got to her feet and shuffled over to Sylvanas “Can you stand we should get you inside to a healer if I had my magic I could do it” she replied crouching down next to the fallen queen.

“Would you? Or would you finish the job if I took off the dampening bracelets” asked Sylvanas her voice was weak. “You would be even more beloved if you killed the Banshee Queen, rid me from this world.”

“No, I wouldn’t you’re weak and unarmed” replied Jaina.

Sylvanas managed to laugh “so how am I different to a few shopkeepers in Dalaran I’m an elf and was part of the horde.”

“That was in the heat of battle they refused to leave I was doing what I had to, and I don’t have a problem with elves your sister is one and my closest friend,” said Jaina. 

Sylvanas shook her head “whatever you need to tell yourself to get through the day I know my darkness and accept it you need to before you can understand what I have to tell you.”

Jaina just sighed “can I help you get up we should get you back inside,” she asked, offering her arm to Sylvanas. Sylvanas managed to stand “put your arm around my shoulders, and I will help you to walk towards the castle.” She steadied herself against Jaina, and they started walking together back to the castle doors.

“Why?” asked Sylvanas “you could kill me you don’t need magic not when I am like this, or you could escape.” 

“I don’t know, okay! I don’t want to kill you and escaping with be futile I have no knowledge of the forest like you I wouldn’t last five minutes” Jaina snapped. “Stop questioning everything and just go with it, do you ever get sick of hearing your own voice?” she asked, and Sylvanas chuckled and then groaned as it pulled at her wounds. 

Sylvanas closed her eyes as more pain shot through her body “you need a better technique with the whip too many lashes in the same spot you need to space them out, so you don’t damage one area too much.” 

“Oh my god, are you really giving me tips on how to whip you, really? I didn’t want to do it at all I won’t be doing it again” sighed Jaina shaking her head. “At the risk of invoking your wrath when you are healed how about a bit of shush and conserve your strength.” Jaina smiled to herself as she noticed the side-eye from Sylvanas at being told to be quiet. “Can someone help me please” she shouted as they reached the door and it burst open.

Anya stood there her mouth gaping as she took in the sight of her queen, then it turned to anger towards Jaina. “What the hell have you done” she growled as she went to the other side of Sylvanas and helped her.

“May I speak now?” Sylvanas whispered, leaning close to Jaina, and she nodded smirking. “She did nothing I didn’t ask her to, just get me to my quarters please,” she said. Kalira went to the side Jaina was on, and Jaina shook her head and refused to move. “It’s fine Kalira go fetch the healers and take them to my quarters.”

Jaina sat on the bed in Sylvanas room she had been next door in the bathroom for the last hour being attended to by the healers. She rubbed her face she couldn’t believe she had lost it like that Jaina never classed herself as a volatile person, but she noticed over the last few years her temper getting worse sometimes to the extremes. Sylvanas had pushed her, but it was still her hands that had done it. Why was she feeling bad as well Sylvanas was a monster, but Jaina felt awful for hurting her, her back was really bad and she didn’t want to cause anyone any pain. 

She was quite surprised she wasn’t dead, Sylvanas didn’t even seem that angry about it. Jaina still felt really queasy whenever she pictured Sylvanas’s back. The healers came back into the bedroom without Sylvanas “how is she?” asked Jaina looking at the undead women. But they didn’t answer didn’t even look at her were they just ignoring her or was Sylvanas in a terrible way. What if she died? Jaina felt a rush of nausea come over her, and she quickly got up and ran into the bathroom.

Sylvanas looked over as Jaina emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet “am sorry I will get out of your way in a second” mumbled Jaina. 

“What’s brought that on are you coming down with something?” asked Sylvanas from where she was stood in the bathing pool. 

Jaina rinsed her mouth out and stood up not wanting to admit it was the thought of Sylvanas dying that had brought it on. “Just the stresses of the day I think never mind me you’re the one hurt badly how are you? No one will tell me” said Jaina.

“I will live well you know what I mean won’t die again of this” replied Sylvanas “I will be in quite a lot of pain for the next couple of days, but that's nothing new physical pain is much easier to cope with than mental pain.” “I just now have to figure out how I’m going to bathe myself when I can barely move.” Jaina immediately started stripping she should help it’s sort of her fault why Sylvanas was in this situation in the first place. “What are you doing?” she asked, enjoying watching Jaina reveal more.

She decided to go with just bathing because she knew if she openly offered to help Sylvanas, she would most likely reject the offer. “I need to bathe to it’s been one of those days is that okay? I can wait until you have finished if you prefer?” she offered, stopping her undressing.

“No, it’s fine,” said Sylvanas gesturing for her to continue, Jaina would never admit out loud, but she kind of liked Sylvanas’s eyes on her. She slowed down for the last pieces of clothing her top and panties putting on a show for the other woman. Bending over, she slowly ran her hands over her backside, pushing the fabric down her legs; she didn’t need to look over to know she had Sylvanas’s rapt attention. Not that Sylvanas ever made an attempt at hiding watching her because she didn’t or licking her lips like she was some tasty treat.

Jaina slowly stepped down into the bathing pool, dropping under the warm water it always felt nice just the right temperature. She moved through the water and came up behind Sylvanas, grabbing a washcloth and dipping it in the water. “Brace yourself this might hurt,” said Jaina as she dabbed around the wounds on Sylvanas’s back cleaning off the ichor.

“You don’t have to do that!” barked Sylvanas “I would have found some way of doing it.” Jaina’s touch was tender and careful, and it hardly hurt at all. Sylvanas wasn’t sure what she felt about that, but she actually craved her touch. “I’m surprised you can even stomach touching me most cant” she admitted.

“I want to even though provoked I still hurt you and I feel bad I don’t aim to hurt anyone” Jaina replied. Jaina carried on cleaning the rest of her back up hoping they would heal quicker clean not that she was sure Sylvanas’s skin could get infected, could it? 

Sylvanas sighed it was actually quite soothing “I often think about the past and the monster you think I am, I was back then I only had vengeance on my mind it fed my demons” she whispered. “But not now things are different something is going on that is bigger than all of us something we must fight back against.” “I know the point I gave into my demons, and it wasn’t when your sweet prince killed me or ripped my soul apart it was the hours and the days after where he made me fight my own people,” Sylvanas said.

“I’m sorry that all happened to you maybe if I had done something sooner with him stood against him none of this would have ever happened” Jaina replied, finishing off Sylvanas’s back. 

She turned around to face Jaina “you couldn’t have done anything differently, changed anything it was out of your hands out of all of ours, I have said before we are just puppets” stated Sylvanas. Sylvanas watched closely as Jaina continued to wash her starting from her shoulders and moving down each arm. A thick silence surrounded them as Jaina ran the washcloth over her chest and down her abdomen. 

Jaina’s body was reacting to the situation, as usual, she was turned on, and she hated herself for it. She looked waiting for Sylvanas’s reaction as she dropped the washcloth and tentatively touched her shoulders and down on to the top of her chest. Her skin wasn’t as cold as Jaina thought it would be picking up some warmth from the water. “Is this okay?” asked Jaina she wanted to give in to the feeling so badly.

“Yes, but why? I thought I disgusted you” she asked watching as Jaina’s fingers ran over her breasts.

“I want to be disgusted, but I’m not, there is something between us and maybe if I just give in to it, it will be over, and we can go back to hating each other” Jaina whispered to ashamed to speak any louder. 

Sylvanas sighed as the soft, warm fingers ran over her nipples “I never hated you. I hate what you stand for and who you stand with but not you.” “But none of it matters any more” she replied her body was reacting now more than usual as her nipples hardened. Jaina leaned in and kissed her throat, avoiding her lips that was way to intimate the rest didn’t have to be. She wondered if Sylvanas would try to touch her back, but so far she hadn’t moved she just stood there and let it happen maybe that was for the best. 

Jaina nipped at the skin of her throat her hands sliding down to Sylvanas’s hips being careful to go nowhere near her back. Sylvanas surprised herself by letting out a small moan when she felt Jaina’s warm mouth on one of her breasts. Her eyes closed as her nipple disappeared between those pale pink lips and her tongue swirled around it. Damn, that felt good thought Sylvanas she hadn’t felt like this for a long time. She grabbed hold of Jaina’s head, keeping her close as she felt a thigh slip between her legs and pushed against her folds. Pleasure sparked through her body Jaina was more forward than she had thought.

A hand followed soon after a finger slipped into her folds running the full length of her and Sylvanas found herself panting. Her hips grinding into Jaina’s hand and thigh this was such a different experience than being serviced by her Rangers. More noises came from her louder moans as a second finger joined the other and rubbed her clit. Sylvanas couldn’t believe this was happening and how good it felt she grabbed at Jaina’s hair yanking her head back “what?” grunted Jaina as their eyes locked. 

Jaina’s eyes were almost black now and full of lust all her attention on Sylvanas’s body. “Nothing proceed” Sylvanas replied as Jaina shrugged and returned to what she was doing her mouth swapped breasts. Sylvanas closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasure building inside her as Jaina’s fingers slid into her entrance. This she never allowed her Dark Rangers to do be inside of her no one had since before her death. But the words would not come to stop Jaina; it felt too good and made her want for another time. 

Sylvanas felt a tear slip from her eye for a time when someone wanted to touch her like this although she had not coerced Jaina to do this now she had done it off her own back. Her body began to shake as Jaina found the right spot and continued to hit it. It felt like her whole body was alive as her body squeezed Jaina’s fingers she wouldn’t last much longer. Jaina’s mouth left her breast and appeared next to her ear “surrender to me Sylvanas.” She froze, no she never surrendered why did she have to say those words as fear shot through Sylvanas. But it was too late her body let go as an orgasm ripped through her.

Colours flashed before her eyes as pleasure and fear flowed through her body her nails dragged down Jaina’s back. She was so conflicted her body letting go to the pleasure she had been so long without but her mind repeating the words Jaina had said. Sylvanas collapsed against Jaina as she desperately tried to compose herself she would never surrender to anyone again, but she just had. As everything started coming back, she struggled against Jaina and pulled back “I have to go I’m needed elsewhere” she mumbled. Pain shot through her body as she made her way out of the bathing pool. 

“What’s wrong?” she heard Jaina shout as she scrambled for her clothes quickly putting them on as she ignored the burning pain coming from the wounds on her back. Sylvanas had to get as far away as possible from this her head was spinning. 

As soon as she was dressed Sylvanas wrenched open the door “Kalira”, she barked as the young girl turned around instantly. “Keep Lady Proudmoore fed and watch her; she is your responsibility. I have to go out.”

“Dark Lady, what about your injuries you should be resting,” said Anya. 

“I’m fine; I do not need anyone fussing over me just keep a watch over things and keep Velonara away from her ladyship if anything happens to her I will put you and her back in the ground” she growled as she fled the castle.


End file.
